Terminal Forgetness
by PINKJOLLYRANCHER
Summary: Chapter 4 is up. yay um, okay, yea, i didnt like my other summary. so lets just say...katies got to find SOME WAY to let freddy know that she likes him. but hes already got other plans. Ok, yea, R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Katie Brown threw herself down on her couch in her room, sobbing. Her best friend Freddy sadly went over to her and sat down. Katie sat up, and buried her face in her hands.

Freddy put his arm around her and let her cry into his shoulder. He gently rocked her in his arms while she cried.

"Freddy, she's gone!"Katie sobbed, wiping her eyes angrily. "I thought there was so much time left, but there wasn't! I wanted to ask her so much…and now I never will!"

Freddy rubbed her back. "There's still your dad, Kay." He said quietly, knowing very well that that comment wouldn't make her feel better. She cryed even harder, which made it a little harder to understand what she was saying.

"Yeah, sure, theres my dad. But he's not gonna be any help! I'm now the only girl in a family of 4 guys!" She put her arms around Freddy's shoulder. He was surprised at how much she was shaking.

"Katie, it's gonna be okay," He whispered in her ear. "You knew it was coming. You guys were all ready." She wiped her eyes again and glared at him. "You know what I wished for every night? Every night, before I went to bed, I prayed that the cancer wouldn't give in, and that she would live." Her eyes teared up again. "I thought it was going away, that she'd be cured, then all of a sudden, she died." She shook even harder, realizing the reality of it all.

Freddy squeezed her, then pulled away. "You know how bad it was." She nodded. "I knew it was bad, and I think in my heart I really knew it was going to win in the end." She squeezed her eyes and tried to burn the last memorys of her sick mom out of her brain.

"It's been a month now, Jones, don't you think I should be over this?" Freddy scoffed, "What? She was your god damn mother, Kate! You don't just get over this shit that quickly."

She gave Freddy another small hug, then quietly said, "I'm sorry for all of this." Freddy quickly shook his head. "Come on, Kay, it's fine with me. It's not your fault I suck at making people feel better."

Katie gave a pitiful laugh. "Oh, Freddy, you're great at making people feel better! You are always making me laugh!" Freddy shrugged. "Well, yeah, but this isn't exactly a funny situation.

Katie's eyes teared up again, and Freddy threw his hands up. "See," he exlaimed. "I'm making you cry again!" A tear ran down her cheek, and she gave a small smile. "You always make me forget about whatever's happening, so it doesn't seem as hard."

Freddy stopped and looked at her. Her eyes were serious, though they were full of tears. That was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him. She looked tired. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead and slowly leaned her back on the couch. She yawned and said sleepily, "Freddy, will you sleep over tonight?"

Freddy shrugged, even though her eyes were closed and she couldn't see her. "Yeah." He answered. There was no reply. She was asleep.

Freddy leaned over and gently, quickly kissed her on the cheek and went over to her bed to go to sleep.

Katie woke up with a jolt. She had a terrible dream. Her mother was in it. She was in the hospital, dying. It was the complete opposite of what had really happened. In the dream, her mother had died in pain, but in real life, she had died peacefully. That's what made it so hard for Katie.

She was watching her, just sitting next to her on the bed, when her mother gave her last breath. She was in no pain, so Katie couldn't understand why it hurt so much for death not to hurt her mother.

Katie was so confused. She didn't want to remember her mother, but that sounded so cruel. The only part of her that she remembered best was when she was in the hospital, and couldn't even function without life-support.

She leaned back on the couch, just noticing where she had fallen asleep. She looked over at her bed, and saw Freddy there, sleeping soundly. _Oh yeah, _she remembered. _He slept over last night1 God, I'm dense…_

She smiled to herself. She wished Freddy wasn't like other guys, and could tell she liked him. _Well,_ she thought. _Freddy isn't really like other guys._ He was the only one of her guy friends who had ADD. But you never really noticed that when you were around him. Plus, she could tell him anything. Katie wasn't exactly sure if he had been telling _her_ everything, but that was okay with her. _Freddy's just used to doing things in his own time._

Katie looked at the clock. Whoa, she woke up early. 6:17. There would probably be no one online, but Katie still turned on her computer and signed on.

She scanned her buddy list. Joey was on, and so was Marta and Tomika. She wasn't exactly on speaking terms with Marta, and Tomika was away, so that left Joey.

Katie didn't mind though. Joey was a pretty good friend of hers. The two were in most of each others classes, and he was really funny.

**Kabass76hi jooooeeeyyy**

**Nirvanakrtcobnyo hippie wassup**

**Kabass76haha nothing u?**

**Nirvankrtcobnmy cat has brown spots**

**Kabass76…..um….? great…**

**NirvanakrtcobnI kno lol has freddy been online yet 2day?**

**Kabass76 no hes at my house cuz he came over then he stayed late then he just slept over.**

**Nirvanakrtcobno rly sry g2g my moms a bitch she wants me to go work w/ her shit she works at a frickin daycare**

**Kabass76lol ok, bye cya later and say hi to stef for me**

**Nirvankrtcobn :P ok bye tell freddy the games at 6 u can come we were gonna invite u anyway.**

**Kabass76 cool ok ill tell him**

**Nirvankrtcobnok c u later at like 5:30 bye**

**(Nirvanakrtcobn signed off at 6:21 AM)**

Katie sighed and shut off her computer. She just went over to her bed and turned on the TV to wait for Freddy to wake up. She didn't have to wait long, though. As soon as she found the remote, he sat up.

"Ha Ha nice conversation, Kay." He said, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Katie rolled her eyes. "You were watching?" He grinned. "Yeah. I couldn't help myself. I had to make sure you guys weren't going out or anything."

Katie threw a pillow at him. "You fag, you _know_ we're not going out!" They laughed. Freddy threw the pillow back at her, hitting her on the head. "Hey!" She shrieked. 'What was that for!" He only laughed.

"You guys _are_ going out, I don't know why you're not admitting it, even to yourselves…!" Katie flopped down beside him. "Screw you, Jones." She joked. He smugly smiled. "You know you want to." He thought a moment. "Wait, no, that's Joey, sorry."

She punched his shoulder. "Shut up…! We're seriously not going out!" He nodded. 'Uh huh," He said, and laughed when Katie glared at him. "I completely belive you, Kate!" He tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't. Katie started laughing. "Well, then, I guess I don't need to tell you that the games at 6, since you already read our conversation."

Freddy got serious then. 'Oh. Yeah. Can you come?" Katie nodded and played with the chain hanging from her bed. "Yeah. You're going, right?" Freddy shrugged, then shifted over onto his stomach. "I will if you do." "Cool." She replied.

Freddy suddenly got up, and said, "Well, I'm gonna go, 'cause I have to go to freaking church this morning." He made a face. "I'm atheist. Why do _I_ need to go to church?" Katie gave a small laugh. "I don't know." She got up and stood next to Freddy with her arms crossed. Freddy shrugged. "Okay, well, I guess I'll see you at 5:30, then."

Katie nodded and bid him goodbye, then watched him as he left her room. She loved the way he looked. Especially in what he was wearing, a black and gray Rolling Stones shirt and jeans. Poor him. He slept in jeans.

She went over to her mirror and promptly made a disgusted face. Her hair! It was sticking up in all directions, and was really frizzy and knotted. Ugh. She went over to her closet and opened it, taking out a white, knit, long-sleeved shirt, then went over to her bureau and looked through it. Biting her lip, she rummaged through the top drawer, taking out a plaid, blue, white, and black short skirt.

She got dressed quickly, then put on her shoes and brushed her hair, which made it look somewhat presentable. She got her black eyeliner and put a little on her eyes, and a tiny tube of clear lipgloss, then looked in the mirror again.

Satisfied, she went over to her bookcase. Looking through it, trying to find her school directory, she found it and flipped through the pages until she came to the F's. She looked up her friend Devyn's phone number and grabbed her cordless phone.

Katie dialed the number, then waited for someone to answer. A girl answered.

"Hello?"the girl said.

"Hey, Dev, You coming to the game at 6 today?"

"The field hockey one? Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah. Oh my God, Freddy slept over last night."

"…Ha. And what did you guys do?"

"Devyn! Shut up! Nothing! We came home around, like, 10, then I started crying, then we went to bed. That's it!"

"Uh huh."

"Devyn!"

"What? I believe you! Do you wanna go for a walk, and we can go to Stephen's house?"

Stephen was another one of their friends. He lived down the street from the two.

Katie looked at the time. 7:56.

"Okay," She answered. "You think he'll be home?"

"Definitly."

"Okay, do you think he'll be awake?"

"Hell no. That's why we're going. We're gonna wake him up."

The two laughed and said goodbye, then hung up.

Katie sighed and straightened her skirt. She figured it would take Devyn about 15 minutes to get ready, so she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and started to write.

Dear Dad,

Devyn and I are going to take a walk. I'm not exactly sure when I'll be home, but we're going to go to Stephen's house and stay there, probably until 12. I don't know if we'll be staying in his house the whole time, so if you call and we aren't there, we will probably be at the lake, Joey's house, David's house, or maybe Freddy's house. You know their phone numbers, so if you need me, that's where I'll be. And also, could you wash my gym clothes? I need them by tomorrow. Thanks and say hi to Derek and Max.

Love, Katie

She took the note and a piece of tape and put it on her door. She went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Going over to the refridgerater and opening it, she picked out a frozen yogurt. She made a face. She didn't mind yogurt that much, but her dad was strict, and a health freak, so they had crappy foods in their house. She never got to eat anything good. She smiled. She could count on her friends for that.

She spooned some out and ate a tiny bite. She made a face. Ugh. Peach. She hated peach. Standing up, she threw the yogurt out and stood by the door, trying to get the awful taste out of her mouth.

Katie saw someone coming behind the bushes of her driveway. She knew it was Devyn. Opening the door, stepping out, and quietly closing it, she silently ran across the lawn to greet Devyn.

Devyn looked great, as usual. She had dark hair, and she had put henna in it, so it looked even greater than usual. It was silky, smooth, and thick, and bouncy. She had lots of eye makeup on, and it made her blue eyes stand out even more than usual. She had full lips, with clearish pink gloss on.

Her clothes were cool, too. She was wearing light blue jeans and a long-sleeved, black shirt. It was simple, but it made Devyn look great, with her petite figure. Katie felt like a cow next to her. Luckily, Devyn didn't care about looks.

Katie wasn't ugly, but she wasn't pretty, either, at least not in her opinion. Devyn and Joey said she was, but Katie only scoffed.

She caught up with Devyn, who, in her smooth voice, said, "Hey, Kay. I love your shirt." Katie smiled. "Thanks. I got it at the mall." Devyn laughed. "That's so descriptive, you know?" She laughed some more. "Which store?"

Katie thought a moment, then answered, "I don't' know. Like, Limited Too or something like that." Devyn nodded. "I'm asking my dad if we can go shopping there tonight after the game. I'm getting that shirt in light blue." She quickly looked at Katie, who didn't like having her clothing styles copied. "If you don't mind, that is."

Katie shook her head. She was, in fact, _glad_ that Dev liked her shirt. She never felt like she was in with the popular kids, clothing wise, until she and Dev became friends.

They walked down Katies driveway and onto the street, with Devyn flirting with the paperboy. Katie had to stifle a laugh. The paperboy _was_ hot, but…Katie didn't flirt a lot.

The paperboy had to go, so Devyn occupied her time walking down the street by teasing Katie.

"Katie….are you looking forward to the game tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, we always have fun at those things, so…"

Devyn had a sly grin on her face. "Are you looking forward to seeing Freddy again?"

Katie glared at her. "I _don't _like him, for the last time, Dev!"

"Katie, come on, just admit it! All our friends know except Freddy himself, and we're not gonna tell, and-"

Katie sighed. Devyn's begging always won out in the end.

"Fine," She whispered, her teeth gritted. "I like him a little!"

Devyn looked satisfied. "Try a lot."

Katie picked up a tiny pebble and threw it at her. "Shut up! Don't push it!"

Devyn only laughed. "That's it. We're gonna let Freddy know you like him. Tonight. At the game."

Katie stopped in the middle of the street. "No. Devyn, I'm serious. Don't."

Devyn replied, "Don't be so worried, Dev, we're not gonna let him know you like him, we're gonna ask how he feels about you."

Katie rolled her eyes. "He'll lie. You can ask, but he'll still lie."

Devyn put her arm around Katie playfully and said, "Oh, come on, Kate, who _wouldn't_ like you?"

Katie rolled her eyes again. _Ugh. _She thought. _I am SO gonna die tonight…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok, the only characters I own are Devyn, Joey, and David. Um…so yeah, I know this story only has to do with Katie and Freddy, and the rest of the characters are made up(well actually their pretty much my real life friends, but that's not the point…), but I hope you've liked it so far anyway.

**Apathetically Interested**Thanks for the review. As a matter of fact, I did go through this-some version of it anyway.

_Definitly not as bad. But anyway, I've read some of your stories and I like them too. So, keep reviewing, even if you don't like this chapter as much._

_**The Banana Effect**Sorry if I got you confused-I didn't explain how they met in this chapter, but I promise I will in future ones. Thanks for the review._

Devyn and Katie reached David's house, while Devyn silently laughed for no reason. "Oh my God, Katie, you _have_ to ring the doorbell!" Katies mouth dropped open. "Hell no!" Devyn laughed more. Devyn laughed more. 'Hell _yes_!" she gave Katie a hard push and she stumbled on Davids lawn.

Katie looked back at Devyn and made a face. "You're going to pay later!" She whispered loudly, only to get more laughing from Dev. She turned back around to face David's house, and walked across his lawn over to his back porch.

She quickly went up the steps and went in front of his door, glancing back at Devyn, who was now hiding behind a bush. Katie quickly pushed the doorbell, then ran back to the road, behind the bush with Devyn.

Devyn hit her shoulder. "You were supposed to _stay_ there!" She whispered. Katie laughed. "I did!" 'Well, yeah, for like, 5 seconds!" Devyn replied, shaking her hair. The two looked at the door, then all of a sudden, someone opened it, and Katie could see that it was David.

"Who is it?" Devyn asked, who couldn't tell from her angle. 'It's David." Katie said, and stood up and ran across the lawn to greet him. Devyn followed behind her.

David smiled when he saw them "Whoa! You guys are at my house! On a Sunday morning!" Katie grinned. "Well, you're awake, on a Sunday morning!" David rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yeah, I am. "

He stepped aside to let the two of them in, then closed the door. "I'm not home alone," He said, quietly leading them into the large hallway. "My parents are just sleeping." Devyn smiled. "God, their more lazy than you, Dave!" David gave her a playful shove.

They reached his room, which was cluttered, to say the least. He had magazines and videogames littered on the floor, and to the girls disgust, week-old dirty clothes. Devyn stepped on a dirty sock and screamed. Katie stifled a laugh while David clapped his hand over her mouth and froze.

Once he made sure that no one was awaken, he lowered his hand and hissed at Devyn, "It's a freaking sock, you idiot!' Devyn looked offended. "Well, excuse me! At least I'm not the one with dirty clothes all over my room!" David made a face. "They're only there because I haven't got around to doing laundry."

Katie looked back and forth as the two argued. They always fought like this. Finally, David grabbed his sweatshirt and headed out the door. "Let's just go. We're gonna wake up my parents." Devyn, looking satisfied with this plan, followed him and Katie out the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Katie, David, and Devyn stood at the crosswalk, waiting for the light to change. Katie sighed. She didn't have much patience for these types of things. People had places to go! Of course, the three of them weren't exactly sure where they were going, but it was still annoying to have to wait for the damn light to change.

David slammed the pole next to him in anger, and at that moment, the light changed. Katie and Devyn promptly started laughing, while David looked at them in amusement. They ran across the street and reached the other side, David skateboarding the last 3 feet. "That was completely pointless, you know." Katie said, resuming her pace. David shrugged. 'What was?" Katie rolled her eyes. David could be so oblivious at times! "You skateboarded like, 3 feet. Whats the point?" Katie had to know these things.

David dropped the skateboard on the ground and got on it, going slowly so the girls could walk next to him. "I always do that." David said. Devyn raised her eyebrows. "We know." She said. Katie giggled. She looked beond them, at the big park and breathed in deeply. They lived in New York, and no matter how much people complained about the air, Katie loved it. She couldn't even notice that it was pollutted.

"You guys wanna go there till like, 2?" Katie asked, pointing at the park a few blocks down. Devyn agreed, and David picked up the speed on his skateboard, so Devyn and Katie raced to keep up with him.

They finally reached the park, with Katie and Devyn panting. "I'm sweating!" Devyn cried. David laughed and slung his arm around her shoulder. "Aw, you're sweaty. That's too bad." He went over to the bench and sat down, while Devyn whispered angrily into Katies ear, "That's just great! He finally puts his arm around me, and I just ran half a mile!" Katie laughed quietly. "That wasn't funny!" Devyn cried.

Katie shook her head and followed David over to the bench. "Hi." David laughed. Devyn reluctantly followed and sat down next to Katie, leaning over so she could see David.

He sighed. "So what are we gonna do till the game?" Katie and Devyn looked at each other. They had no idea.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Katie sat on the grass beside Devyn, David, Joey, and Freddy. Devyn kept giving sly glances at Katie, who tried not to look at her. She shook her hair and leaned back, trying to pay attention to the game.

Freddy stood up. "I'm getting something to eat. You guys want anything?" David nodded and the two guys left, while Devyn moved in closer to Katie. "Okay, Katie, when Freddy comes back, I'm gonna ask him, okay?" She whispered into her ear. Katie was confused. "But I'll be right here! Now he'll definitly lie!" Devyn shrugged. "You aren't going to be here. You are going to 'go to the bathroom' to fix your hair, and your going to stay in there for exactly six minutes."

Katie rolled her eyes. Devyn had thought out this plan well, just like every other plan she had. Joey made a face at them and turned back to the game, obviously not getting the "girl talk" that was going on between them.

Devyn shook Katie's shoulder. "Get ready!" She hissed. "Their coming back!" She turned to Joey. "And Joey, if you say a word, you'll die." He merely laughed and shrugged.

"Hey, I got food…!" David said as he sat down next to Devyn, and Freddy took a seat next to Katie. Devyn laughed. "We see that!" She pointedly looked at Katie. Katie opened her mouth. "Uh, you guys? I'm gonna go fix my hair." Freddy looked at her hair. "Your hair is fine, Kate…" Katie looked at Devyn. _What am I supposed to do now?_ She thought. Devyn gave her a look saying, _Just go anyway! We need to get this done! _

Katie stood up and said, "Well, yeah, but you're a boy, so you wouldn't know." Freddy stared at her. "Uhh, okay…"He said as Katie walked off to the bathroom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Devyn rearranged herself on the ground so she could see Freddy better. She stared at him, then he slowly turned his head to look at her wierdly. "Why are you staring at me…?" He asked. She laughed. "Okay, sorry. I just wanted to ask you something. Like, really important." Freddy shrugged and took a sip of his coke. "What?"

Devyn shook her hair out of her eyes. "I know you don't like beating around the bush. So. I'm just gonna say it. We all know you like Katie, so why won't you admit it?" At this point, both David and Joey were watching and listening to them in amusement.

Freddy turned slightly red. "I don't like her…" He said in a rough voice. Devyn rolled her eyes and the two other guys laughed quietly. "Uh huh." Devyn said. "Come on, Freddy, just tell us! We promise we won't tell Katie…!" He rolled his eyes and concentrated on the game for a moment. "Maybe." He finally said.

At this moment, Katie came back from the restroom and sat back down on the blanket. Devyn gave her a look. Katie wasn't sure what this one meant. Was it a yes? Or a no?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When the field hockey game ended and everybody was leaving, Devyn and Katie walked together while the guys fooled around in front of them. "So? What'd he say?" Katie asked right away. Devyn rolled her eyes. "He said, and I quote, 'maybe'." She shook her head. Katie's shoulders tensed up. "Freddy is always so clueless!" She mused.

Devyn laughed. 'Don't worry, Kate. We're _going_ to find out."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Okay, I realized that I made a mistake-in that first chapter, I said that they were going over to Stevens house, then in the second chapter they ended up going to David's house. So sorry for the mistake, and I'll try to tell how they all met somehow-I don't know how I'll incorparate it into the story…but oh well…Review!)**

Katie stood on her bed, thinking. She bounced a little and flopped down on her stomach. _How can I figure out if he likes me…? _She thought hard. An idea popped up in her mind, but she didn't like it at all. The idea was, just to tell him she liked him. She didn't want to ruin their friendship, though. But after she thought that, a random memory popped up in her mind.

**(Flashback:)**

Katie stared straight ahead, not blinking. Freddy sat next to her, tense and concerned. He looked at her motionless body, a little freaked out. Katie started talking.

"You hate me now, don't you?"

Freddy was confused. "Why?" He said, forgetting to be gentle.

She blinked, and a tear rolled down her face. "Because! I've taken too much of your time away! I've become annoying and a cry-baby!"

He shook his head and became angry. "Come on, Katie, you _know_ I could never hate you, especially for something like that, which isn't even true!"

**(End Flashback)**

Katie blinked. Was it true that he could never hate her? Or was he just saying that? Maybe if she told him how she really felt about him, he wouldn't hate her, but things certainly wouldn't be the same between them, even if he accepted it.

She was so confused. She wanted to tell him, but she was already nervous, and she wasn't sure if she was going to do it yet!

She picked at a string hanging from her blanket and looked up at her wall. There were photos there, over ten. Photos of her and her friends, but mostly of her and Freddy together, taken by Devyn, who wanted to be a photographer when she grew up.

A picture of Freddy and Katie on the top stood out among all the others. Freddy had a coke in his hand and was laughing, and Katie was laughing even harder than him. She couldn't remember the exact date that it had been taken, but she knew it must have been sometime aroung 3 months ago, because she was still happy, andher mom must not have been dead.

She stared at it. _Am I willing to give up all of that?_ She thought. She sighed and rolled over on her bed. She was comforted by the thought that she didn't have to tell him now-he was out.

She thought of the first time they met. She didn't really remember it too well, but this is what Devyn had told her had happened.

It had been their first day of first grade, and it was lunchtime. She was sitting alone at a table, close to tears. He came over, and without even asking, sat next to her. They ate lunch together without a word. From that day on, they had slowly become friends, eating lunch together, doing everything together.

Katie sighed yet again. She sat up and gently took off the picture of them laughing down. She looked down at it, thinking about nothing in particular, just how she wished things were still like that. Nowadays, Katie spent most of her time with Freddy crying, since he was such a good comforter.

But still, she and Freddy hadn't _really_ laughed about something in so long. Well, a few months, but that was way too long for the two of them.

The phone rang, and Katie picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi!" Came Devyn's voice, louder and happier than usual.

"Um, hi?" Katie said, a little wierded out by her friend's chipperness.

"You are coming to a movie tonight with David, me, and Freddy, at 7:30."

Katie almost dropped the phone. "_What_!" She spat.

"A movie, tonight, at 7:30, at the commons. You're going with Freddy."

Katie's mouth dropped open. Sometimes she couldn't _stand_ this side of Devyn!

"And when did we decide this?" She asked angrily.

"20 minutes ago. And you're going." Devyn said forcefully.

"But-but, I-_how_?" She sputtered.

"What do you mean, how?"

"I-with _Freddy!_"

"Um, yeah, with Freddy. It's not that hard to process."

But Devyn didn't get it. There was a problem with this. Actually, there were many problems with this.

"Okay, Dev, fine, I'll go, but you'll pay…!" Katie said, just to get her off the phone.

They hung up, and Katie dropped the phone, feeling as if she were in a trance.

_How can I go out at night, to a movie, with Freddy?_ She thought as she paced her room. What if she did something embarrassing? She shook her head. She never used to be embarrassed in front of Freddy before…

She tripped over her hair straightener on the floor and ended up on her couch. "Ow." She said, her voice muffled by the couch cushion.

She got up and sat on the couch, her brow furrowed. _What am I going to do…?_ She just knew something was going to go wrong. What if she was eating popcorn, then she accidently dropped it on the ground, and it was all over the place? What if she had to go to the bathroom, what would she say? What if she ran out of money, and couldn't pay for anything herself? So many things could go wrong….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Katie was so nervous. It was 7:00, only 10 minutes before she was supposed to be at the corner, waiting with the other 3. She knew if she was late, she would make a bigger scene, and Freddy would notice her more, and that she definitly didn't want.

She was dressed totally casual, in dark, baggy jeans and a Led Zeppelin sweatshirt, her favorite. Her hair was brushed and into a ponytail, and she was wearing a hint of lip gloss and eyeliner. She knew she looked good, but she was still freaked out that Freddy wouldn't like it.

She stopped staring in the mirror, realizing that she really had to get going. She opened her door and quickly set down the stairs, going into the kitchen. Her older brother Derek was there, with his new girlfriend Claire. "Hey, Derek, hey Claire." She said breathlessly as she opened the back door. "Hey, Kate, where are you going?" Derek asked, taking a sip of the beer in his hand.

"Katie whirled around. "To the movies!" She said loudly, going out the back door and slammiing it, running down her driveway. _Oh, great, now I'm gonna sweat._ She thought, slowing down a bit.

As she reached the corner, she could see they were all there. She groaned softly, this is what she didn't want to happen. Trying to act casual, she approached the group, and said, "Hey. Sorry, guys, Dylan had this thing with his bug collection, and it was kinda creepy. That was a lie. Her annoying little brother Dylan was sleeping over a friends house for the night. But it wasn't a lie about his bug collection. He liked taunting her with it.

David and Freddy shrugged, while Devyn gave her a wild grin. _Shut up!_ Katie thought as they all set off across the street. Katie tried to stay in the back of the group, away from Freddy, but he stayed in back with her, and tried to make conversation.

"Dude, you remember, when they took out that skate park, then we rebuilt it?" He said. "We got in so much trouble that night…" He smiled faintly. Katie tried to laugh a little, though she really didn't hear what he had even said.

They came across a crosswalk. Devyn pushed the button, and while they waited, Katie moved in front next to her. She gave her a look. Devyn just looked at her, with a small smile on her face. "What?" She asked innocently. "Nothing." Katie growled. The light changed, and Katie drifted to the back of the group again, next to Freddy.

She found that no matter how much she wanted to be apart from him, she was attracted to him, and couldn't stay away. As they crossed, Freddy gently put his hand on her back from behind, then took it away, just as slowly as it had come. Katie abruptly turned around and stared at him. He was looking at the tree next to him.

She turned back around as they approached the movie theater. _Here it comes_, She thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Katie stared at the movie screen. She was mesmerized by the movie, even though she was sitting right next to Freddy, in the back row. She reached into the popcorn bag, just as a particularly scary scene came in the movie, and she moved her hand, causing the whole bag of popcorn to fall over on the ground. Katie gasped, then looked at Freddy.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Freddy, I'll go buy us some more…!" She said loudly, causing several people in the front rows to turn around and shush her. She was glad she was in the dark, or people might've seen her blushing.

As she got up to get more popcorn, Freddy stood up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it, I'll go buy some more." He said quietly, gently pushing her back down in her seat.

She obeyed, staring after him as he wove through the row and went down the stairs quickly. She breathed out, realizing she had been holding her breath ever since he touched her.

She tried to sit back, relax, and watch the movie, but she couldn't. All she could think about now was when he touched her. _Jeez, Katie,_ She thought. _All he did was gently touch you on the shoulder!_ She turned her head slightly to see if Devyn or David had seen, but Devyn was busy flirting with him to notice pretty much anything.

And as usual, David was falling under her spell.

Katie tried to suppress a laugh, and turned back to the movie.

It took a good 10 minutes before Freddy came back, then he sat down next to her and handed her the popcorn with a smile.

"Promise you won't knock it over this time?" He asked, melting her with that smile on his face. All she could manage to do was give a feeble nod and take the popcorn, her hand shaking. She hoped he didn't notice…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The lights slowly became brighter after the credits came on. Freddy stood up and stretched, and Katie sat there, staring at the screen.

Freddy stopped stretching and stared at her. "Dude…?" He looked at her questioningly.

She shook her head and blinked. "Sorry." She said.

He laughed. "Uh, okay…"

She got up and followed him out the door, while Devyn and David followed behind her, David's arm around Devyn's waist.

The four reached the lobby, then said their good-byes.

"Okay, Devyn, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow then." Katie said, leaning against a payphone casually.

Devyn nodded, smiling, and David bid farewell to the two of them, leaving with Devyn to walk her home. Before Devyn left through the double doors, she turned her head around and grinned at Katie.

Katie rolled her eyes and laughed, and Freddy looked at Devyn, then back at Katie.

"You know, how ever many guys say they don't get girl talk, I think it's simple." He said, grinning. Katie looked at him with a small smile on her face. "What are you talking about?" He grinned and stood next to her at the payphone.

"Well, first, when girls smile at each other, it always has to do with a guy." When Katie looked sheepish, he said, "As if you didn't know. And," He continued. "Whenever a girl hangs around a guy, she usually wants to be walked home." Katie rolled her eyes. "That's not true. There could be lots of reasons why a girl hangs around a guy." He shrugged. "Well, yeah, but in this case it means she wants to be walked home."

Katie smiled at him. "Are you offering?" He nodded. "If you want." She nodded, and they set off out the door.

When they got outside, Katie shivered. It was cold. Freddy noticed and offered his jacket, like usual, but she turned down the offer.

According to Devyn, this would be considered 'major flirting'. And Katie had to admit, Freddy was acting a little weirder than usual. As if that were possible.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They turned down the last corner, Katie's street. The street had lots of huge houses with big lawns and pools, and Katie was a little embarrassed to walk down it with Freddy.

His family didn't have a lot of money, and lived on a poor street in a small house. She always felt so spoiled next to him. Then again, some would say she was spoiled. She didn't talk a lot at school anymore, ever since her mother died, and barely made her voice go above a whisper when she did speak.

Katie's teeth were chattering. It got even colder since they left the movies. Freddy looked down at her and put his arm around her, pulling her close. She smiled, though she was nervous, and rested her head on his shoulder. She was actually shorter than him now. For some reason that comforted her, and made her feel less nervous.

They reached her driveway, and Freddy walked her up it. Her driveway was relatively short, so they quickly reached the porch.

Katie looked up at him, trying not to smile madly, but she ended up letting a small one slip. Freddy squeezed her shoulder, and glanced to his left, then back down at Katie. He looked nervous.

Katie bit her lip and lowered her eyes. It was a flirting tip she had learned from Devyn. Freddy shifted and looked down too. It was very quiet and awkward.

Katie couldn't take the silence anymore, so she just stuck her hands in her pockets and turned to her door. Freddy grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, then slowly kissed her.

She closed her eyes. It was a great kiss, and she never wanted it to end. But, it had to, and Freddy finally let her go, so she gently pulled away and stared at him with a mad grin on her face.

He smiled. She couldn't stop staring at him, and he began to look a little nerved. "Uhh…" He said, staring at her. She shook her head. "Sorry." He gave a quiet laugh. "Uh, it's okay." Katie smiled at him and said softly, "That was nice." He laughed again. "Yeah."

Suddenly the door which Katie's hand was resting on opened, and she stumbled, almost falling off the steps. Freddy, with his quick reflexes, grabbed her hand and supported her back so she didn't fall and hurt herself.

They both looked at the door at the same time to find Katie's father standing there, looking enraged. Freddy looked quickly at Katie, then started quickly down the steps.

"Freddy…!" Katie said, trying to grab his shoulder as he started to leave. "I should go," He said, giving her a smile. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." Katie's father grabbed Katie's shoulders roughly and gave Freddy a menacing look. That made Freddy quicken his step and walk down the driveway, leaving Katie alone with her father.

"Katie," He said loudly and meanly. "Inside. Now." She knew better than to disobey his orders, especially when he was this mad. In fact, she hadn't seen her dad this angry until the last time her parents spoke to each other, right before they got a divorce.

She walked to the table and sat down, putting her hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt. Her dad stormed over to her, yanking a chair out from under the table and sitting down.

"What was that supposed to be!" He yelled. Katie tried not to answer. It would be too embarressing. Unfortunatly, that was the wrong choice. Her dad only got more mad at her. "You know you aren't allowed to go out until you are sixteen!" She felt tears forming in her eyes. "We aren't going out." She said shortly.

"Then why'd you leave the house, and come back at 10 o' clock at night, and I see you fucking kissing on the porch!"

A tear rolled down her face. "Daddy, I'm sorry. But-we really like each other." She knew it was true as soon as she said it. After all, Freddy wouldn't kiss her like that for nothing!

Her dad was still angry though. "That doesn't matter! When I took you into this house last year, I set down rules! And those rules are not to be broken!"

She cowered in her chair, crying hard. He sat back and stared at her. Finally he spoke. "You are not allowed to see any of your friends, including Devyn," her head rose. "for a month."

She shook her head. "No, daddy, I'm sorry! Please, please don't let me be forbidden to see them! I'll never break your rules again!"

Her dad shook his head and started yelling again. "That's not the point! You already broke the rules once, when you knew perfectly well what they were! You break the rules in this house, you get punished!" He stood up and roughly grabbed her shoulder, pulling her up. "Now go in your room and go to sleep."

Katie, roughly pushed by her dad, ran, crying, up the stairs to her bedrrom. She slammed the door and jumped on her bed, sobbing.


	5. Chapter 5

Katie sobbed on her bed. She heard a soft knock on her door, and she opened it to find her two brothers, Derek and Dylan. She was really surprised to see Dylan there. Usually, okay, always, he was an obnoxious, disgusting freak. She wasn't that surprised to see Derek there. He was a great brother. They got along really well.

She wiped her eyes. "What?" She tried not to sound mean, but she didn't like people besides Freddy seeing her cry. She, in fact, hated it. Dylan, the 11-year-old, leaned against the doorway and didn't say a word. Derek looked at her carefully, then nudged Dylan. "Hey, why don't you go back into your room?" Dylan looked a little sad, but nonetheless walked down the hallway back to his room.

Derek turned back to Katie. "Can I come in?"

Katie turned away and answered in a soft whisper, "Fine."

She took a step back and allowed him to get through, then closed the door behind him.

He sat on her bed and beckoned for her to come sit next to him. She accepted and went over to him on her bed, where he put his arm around her.

"Okay, Kate. What'd he do?" He asked seriously. He and Katie both hated their dad, and he often yelled at them or grounded them.

She rubbed her bloodshot eyes. "He freakin grounded me! All because I went to the movies!" Derek looked mad. "Because you went to the movies!" Katie nodded, then added, "Well…" She paused. She didn't really feel like telling Derek.

"Well what?" He asked, looked at her. She decided to just tell him. "Me and Freddy were…kissing" she blushed slightly. "And dad saw us on the porch. Then he got mad because he said I broke his rules."

Derek looked even madder. He stood up and paced the room. "So he got mad at you, all because you went to the movies, kissed a guy, and broke his pointless rules!" His voice got louder at the end of the sentence.

Katie nodded tearfully. "Pretty much…"She said in a small voice. She shifted her position so she was leaning back on her headboard.

Derek looked at her, deep in thought. Finally he said quietly, but angrily, "Dad's such an ass. He doesn't know what it's like to actually like someone, or to lose someone you love." Katie stared at her wall. That was the first time Derek had actually mentioned their mothers death after it happened. "And he also doesn't know what it's like being the only girl in a family of 3 guys." Katie shrugged in agreement. He had a point.

He went over to the door, preparing to leave. "Tomorrow I'll talk to him. I'll try to get him to change his mind." Katie managed a smile at him. He was such a great brother. She was so lucky he hadn't moved out like he was going to, even though he was only 16.

He smiled at her and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Katie stared at it for a second, and whatever feelings of happiness she had felt before were now gone. She put her head in her hands and sobbed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Katie couldn't sleep. She'd been trying to since 10, but it was now 2, and she hadn't slept for even a second. She wanted to talk to Freddy. She NEEDED to talk to Freddy. She needed to find out why it was that he had so suddenly decided to kiss her.

She silently got up and logged on to her computer. She waited for it to sign her on, then she scanned her buddy list. _Please, please, PLEASE let Freddy be on…_She thought to herself. She grinned. She knew he would be on, hes always on this time of day. Well, night, actually.

She Imed him.

Kabass76hi 

**DrUmMeR610hi wut r u doing up so late?**

**Kabass76late?**

**Kabass76u ALWAYZ stay up this late**

**DrUmMeR610yea, I do, but u don't. wuts up?**

**Kabass76Im freakin GROUNDED!**

**DrUmMeR610wha? Y?**

**Kabass76cuz my dads a retard…?**

**DrUmMeR610lol**

**DrUmMeR610seriously y?**

**Kabass76cuz he saw us, yea, lol and he sed I broke all of his 'rulez'**

**DrUmMeR610rules?**

**DrUmMeR610wut rules?**

**Kabass76ugh. ALL of his stupid, pointless, nonsensical rules. The 1s where I cant have any independence, and the 1s where I cant do anything by myself. I havta have derek there w/ me.**

**DrUmMeR610I never knew u had any rules**

**Kabass76yea, well, now u do**

**DrUmMeR610so….wut cant u do?**

**Kabass76c any of my friends. I cant go out, im basicly stuck here for the rest of the summer**

**Kabass76but dereks gonna ask my dad somehow….to get me to..not be grounded anymore. Lol. If u kno what I mean.**

**DrUmMeR610lol. Yea**

**DrUmMeR610so u cant c any of ur friends?**

**Kabass76no…I wish he would die and go to hell.**

**Kabass76y'd my mom die and not him? Y'd she go thru all the pain, and he didn't? hows that make sense?**

**DrUmMeR610it doesn't**

**DrUmMeR610lol**

**Kabass76lol**

**Kabass76I wanna ask u something tho.**

**DrUmMeR610uh oh**

**DrUmMeR610lol**

**Kabass76this is gonna be embarressing to ask, but…**

**Kabass76lol im asking anyway cuz then ill never find out.**

**DrUmMeR610uh..ok, wut?**

**Kabass76y'd u kiss me all of a sudden? Y'd u decide rite NOW that u wanted to? Y not before?**

**DrUmMeR610well cuz devyn asked me if I liked u, and I sed maybe**

**Kabass76I kno **

**DrUmMeR610?**

**DrUmMeR610how?**

**Kabass76devyn told me**

**DrUmMeR610remind me not to trust HER ever again**

**Kabass76lol**

**DrUmMeR610lol**

**DrUmMeR610so yea, and I just pretty much thought that if devyn asked, she must either think or kno that u liked me, so I just decided to kiss u.**

**Kabass76what if I didn't let u? like, what if I DIDN'T like u back?**

**DrUmMeR610do u?**

**Kabass76of course**

**Kabass76just wondering**

**DrUmMeR610lol. Idk…ud hate me then…**

**Kabass76Iol I wouldn't hate u….id probably just feel weird around u**

**DrUmMeR610lol**

**DrUmMeR610g2g**

**DrUmMeR610 I guess I WONT c u tomorrow..**

**Kabass76sigh guess not**

**Kabass76byee **

**DrUmMeR610bye ttyl**

**DrUmMeR610signed of at 2:48AM.**

Katie signed off. She had no reason to stay on now. She had finally gotten her answers. She leaned back, thinking about what he had said. Then started thinking about her answer to his statement about her hating him. Of course she could never hate him-he took a chance, and she admired that in him. How could he ever think that she would hate him, for any reason! He's been to much of a best friend for her to do THAT.

She smiled to herself, forgetting about being grounded. She covered herself up and shut the light off, then closed her eyes. She was asleep within 2 minutes.

**(A/NYay, long chapter. Ok, not much longer than the others, and not much went on in this, but something will soon. And no, Katies dad is not abusive. He's just, uh…strict. Lol. Hm…yea, I know that the only band members from School of Rock are Freddy and Katie, and this story has nothing to do with the band. If you want me to add some of them, I can try. So, yea, R&R plz!)**


End file.
